Morning After (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine recall their first "morning after." Set directly after Anniversaries, Conspiring, and Firsts.


**Notes: **Set directly after _Anniversaries_, _Conspiring_, and _Firsts_.

As always, massive thanks to Mari and Sammy for the amazing encouragement and feedback - especially Mari for telling me what I needed to hear on this one! Happy two months, ladies! Lemonade toasts and Nonna hugs all around!

Thanks to Esther for general editing awesomeness.

And especially thanks to you, REAL Worlders, for the incredible support and feedback! It is appreciated more than I can possibly express. Enjoy!

* * *

_Morning After (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve smiled when he felt Catherine run her hands up his back and into his hair as he hovered above her in their bed. He pressed his lips along her jaw, continuing the leisurely pace they had set, and she hummed happily.

"Should've brought the champagne up," she said.

"I could go get it," he offered and moved as if to get up.

Catherine grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down. "Don't you dare leave this bed."

Steve chuckled as he settled beside her and said, "Yes, ma'am." He smirked to show her that he hadn't had any intention of actually leaving. He nuzzled her neck, his stubble scratching pleasantly against her skin in the way he knew she loved.

She guided his head up and kissed him passionately in response.

"Definitely remember the first time we did this," he murmured between kisses.

"Yeah," she said, her voice slightly breathless. "Just before your first deployment."

He inhaled and nodded. He looked at her, drawing a hand through her hair, and said, "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her smile grew. "But it was pretty unforgettable."

"I'll say," he agreed with a quick raise of his eyebrows. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her again.

When he pulled back, Catherine smiled at him and said, "You know, I remember another first from the morning after."

Steve shook his head and narrowed his eyebrows, unsure what she meant.

She touched his cheek and said, "First promise you ever made me."

His eyes grew distant as he recalled that memorable morning shortly after his graduation from the Naval Academy.

_Steve rested up on an elbow, watching Catherine who was asleep beside him. He gently circled a patch of bare skin on her upper back with his fingertips._

"_I'm not getting your name tattooed on my shoulder," she said. _

_He snorted and looked at her face. Though her eyes were still closed, she was smiling. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder._

_Catherine blinked her eyes, coming fully awake as he pulled back to look at her. "Hi," she said._

_Steve pressed a kiss to her lips and said, "Hi."_

_He brushed her hair behind her ear as they looked at each other in silence for a moment. Shifting to his back, he pulled her with him to lie against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He stroked the skin of her upper arm lightly._

"_What time do you have to go?" she asked._

"_Need to be back at the base at 0800."_

_He felt her head move slightly in a nod of acknowledgment. Exhaling slowly, he took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed her fingertips and then rested their joined hands together on his chest._

"_What is it?" she asked. "I can practically _hear_ you thinking."_

_He swallowed, not answering right away._

"_We really gonna do this?" he asked quietly._

_She glanced down at their naked bodies only partially covered with the sheet and said, "Kinda looks like we already did." _

_When he remained silent, she leaned up on an elbow and looked at him. She licked her lips and held his gaze with a patient expression. _

_Finally, he said, "I don't__ ever want to lose your friendship, Cath. It's too important to me, and if we–"_

"_Hey," she stopped him with a hand on his cheek. "That's not gonna happen."_

_Steve sighed. "People say that all the time, but–"_

_Catherine spoke firmly. "That's _not_ going to happen." She paused and then continued, "This," she motioned between them, "doesn't have to be anything more than what it is right now. Okay?" She put her hand back on his. "Don't think about 'people' or . . . conventional wisdom or any of that. This is _us_. And this is whatever we want to make it. We do it _our_ way. Okay?" _

_She paused as if waiting for a response and he nodded slowly. _

_She continued with a shake of her head, "I don't need you to call every night or anything like that. That's not realistic with our lives and, more importantly, that's not _us_. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed," he acknowledged, keeping his eyes on her._

"_All I need . . . is for you to be careful. Okay?" She swallowed, her brow furrowing. "Promise me. As careful as you possibly can be."_

_He held her gaze and said sincerely, _"_I promise."_

Steve was pulled from the memory by Catherine's voice.

"You've made a few other promises over the years," she said with a small smile. She shook her head slightly. "But that's still the only one I really need," she said, brushing her fingers over the puckered scar on his chest.

He regarded her a moment and then ran his thumb along the scar on her arm.

"I'll promise if you'll promise," he said quietly.

She smiled and closed her eyes briefly. "Deal," she said with a nod.

He leaned in and kissed her, his hand moving up her arm to cup the back of her shoulder and bring her closer.

She pulled back just enough to say, "I'm still not getting your name tattooed on my shoulder."

He chuckled.

"Or anywhere else," she added with a grin.

"Understood," he said and kissed her again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Stay tuned next week for the reveal of the name of Steve and Catherine's new dog!  
**

_Looking for links to all the REAL McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_And you can still join the mailing list by sending us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
